


This is what it feels like

by AtrumCorvus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 5 times 1 time, F/F, FAHC, Fiona is a Bi mess, Shenanigans, So is Lindsay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtrumCorvus/pseuds/AtrumCorvus
Summary: Five times Fiona and Lindsay got away with their shenanigans and the one time they didn't.





	This is what it feels like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [futureboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureboy/gifts).

> My Secret Sunshine (summer secret santa) for Futureboy/Rowan.  
I hope you like this fic. I found out who I was writing for almost immediately and I love your work a lot, so it was a bit of a pressure to write this ;P.

Fiona looked up from her phone when Lindsay sat down on the couch with a long sigh. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, just a very tiresome meeting.” Lindsay answered.

“At least you’re done now.” Fiona replied.

The other woman grimaced. “No such luck, just taking a break and then back to the meeting room.”

Fiona put down her phone and frowned. “What has you higher ups in such a tizzy?” 

Lindsay copied her frown. “I’m hardly a higher up, Fiona, not since Trevor took over that part of my job. But we’re discussing what to do with the Triads. They’re getting more violent and acquired some dangerous weapons that they don’t mind using on innocent citizens. Their ammunition depot is the most likely target, but everyone is just arguing over how to do it. Or even if we should. Just the same arguments over and over again. We could have blown it up in the time we are taking to talk about it.” Lindsay ended exasperated. 

Fiona perked up. “How long is your break?” 

Lindsay shrugged. “An hour. Why? You want to get something to eat together?” 

For a moment Fiona was tempted to agree with Lindsay so she could go out with her crush, but she had other plans. 

“Let’s go to the depot and blow it up right now.” Fiona answered.

Lindsay’s eyes widened. “I should disagree, but I honestly really want to do that.” 

“We can get some food after, if you’d like.” Fiona added.

“I’d really like that.” Lindsay answered with a smile. 

Fiona almost melted when she saw the smile and she blushed when Lindsay linked their arms as they walked to the elevator. 

There was a moment of panic when the ran into Trevor when he stepped out of the elevator. But Lindsay just told him they were going out for lunch and that she’d try to get back in time for the continuation of the meeting.

Trevor just told them to have fun and shot a wink at Fiona. Was she that obvious? A small part of her wanted to demand what he meant with that wink, but the biggest part wanted to keep walking with her arms linked with her crush. So that’s what she did.

They didn’t run into anyone else and the elevator was blissfully empty. It was in the elevator that Fiona realized that they had no plan and no explosives or anything. Or at least, she didn’t.

“Do you have a plan? Cause I sure as hell don’t.”

Lindsay grinned. “You bet I do. I had a lot of boring meeting hours to think about it.”

Fiona almost regretted the question, since it made Lindsay unlink their arms so she could grab her phone. But on the other hand, it allowed Fiona to lean against her to look along while Lindsay explained the plan.

“So as you can see on the map, the depot is located here.” Lindsay pointed at the red dot on the map. “The building is on the bottom of a hill with a wide alleyway going straight there from the top of the hill. We get a car, cram it full with C4 and let it ride down the hill.” 

It was almost as easily said as done. 

They took an old regular looking car from the garage and stocked it full with C4. The drive towards the alleyway was nerve wrecking. Normally they were the ones being a danger to other drivers, but holy shit, the people in Los Santos could not drive. One did not simply drive through Los Santos with a car filled with explosives.

Fiona used most of her nervous energy to loudly curse out other drivers. Lindsay found the whole thing hilarious. Fiona tried to apologize to Lindsay about her language, but the blonde just said that she liked it when her New York came out.

“Oh my God! Look!” Fiona exclaimed in surprise. 

“What?” 

“Is that Jeremy’s car or does someone have the same awful taste as him?” Fiona pointed to a purple and orange colored minivan that was parked on the side of the road. 

“It doesn’t look familiar, so I think it’s the last option.” Lindsay answered. “Besides, I think he and Ryan went out with their motorcycles, not with a car.” 

“You now, we could kill two birds with one stone.” Fiona suggested slyly. “Blow up the building and protect Jeremy’s brand.” 

“I’ll have you now that that’s Rimmy Tim’s brand you’re talking about which Jeremy had nothing to do with.” Lindsay answered faux haughtily. 

Both women laughed at the joke.

“But, yeah, I agree. We should totally steal that car and use it to blow up the depot.” Lindsay answered her question. 

Fiona dropped Lindsay off at the next traffic light and drove to the alley alone. Lindsay would meet her there with the car.

It took Lindsay ten minutes to join her. Ten minutes of worrying and pacing and nail biting. She almost added hair pulling, but remembered that Lindsay had complimented her hair about a month ago, so she left it alone. Damn it she had it bad. Maybe she should confess if today went well. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Lindsay in the van. Lindsay positioned the van and the two slowly filled the car with explosives. When the explosives were in place, Fiona tied the steering wheel, so it wouldn’t go anywhere but straight. She disengaged the handbrake and got out of the car. She carefully closed the door and then joined Lindsay at the back the give the van the last push.

The van first slowly rolled down, but it quickly picked up speed. It rammed into the building destroying part of the wall before all hell broke loose. The van blew up in a blaze of glory and it didn’t take long for the ammunition to follow. They could feel the heat even from the distance they were from the building.

Fiona and Lindsay were cheering the moment the first explosions began. Fiona glanced at Lindsay. Her eyes sparkled with cheer and as a result of the explosions. She was breathtaking. 

Lindsay turned to look at her and smiled. Then she cupped Fiona’s face in her hands and kissed her. Fiona was proud of the fact that she didn’t freeze but immediately kissed back. 

They broke apart for a second. “Is this okay?” Lindsay asked. Fiona nodded and pulled the blonde closer for another kiss. 

The sirens in the distance ruined the moment, but brought them back to reality. 

“Let’s get out of here.’ Lindsay said. “I believe you offered me lunch.”

Fiona grinned and agreed. “I believe I do, ma’am.” And she linked her arms with Lindsay as they walked to the car.

________________________________________

Lunch was a lovely affair, but Lindsay still had the meeting to go to, even though the problem was already solved. Not that the others knew that. 

Well, turned out that they did.

“Geoff, we honestly have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Ryan’s voice greeted them when they entered the penthouse. 

“And I’m supposed to believe that a purple and orange van filled with explosives just decided to crash into the depot on its own?!” Geoff yelled back.

“Hey, there are other people who like that color combination, because it’s awesome.” Jeremy shot back. “It’s no proof of our involvement.” 

“There are explosives missing from the armory.” Geoff returned. “And guess which two idiots were the only one away from the penthouse.” 

“That’s not true Geoff,” Ryan defended himself and his partner. ”Lindsay and Fiona were out too, maybe they did this.” 

Geoff turned around to look at them and for a moment Fiona was scared something on her face showed her guilt.

“Oh please,” Trevor interjected. “They went out for lunch and clearly finally hooked up. They’re even holding hands.” 

Fiona looked down at her hand and realized that Trevor was right. 

Jack smiled at them and walked over to give them a hug. “Congratulations! Who took the first step?” she asked them.

Fiona grinned. “Lindsay did, but only because I wanted to wait until after lunch to ask her.” She answered. 

“Hah! Fucking told you.” Michael said while looking at Gavin. The other lad grabbed his wallet and handed Michael some money while grumbling. 

It was then that Fiona realized more money was being exchanged. “You were betting on us.” 

Trevor nodded with a serious face. “Yes, and you have displeased me greatly.” he said while stroking his imaginary beard. “I had great confidence in you.” 

Fiona wanted to hit him for his comment, but that would mean letting go off Lindsay’s hand. The other woman made the decision for her and let go of her hand. After giving Fiona a quick kiss she whispered: ”Hit him for both of us.” 

Fiona proceeded to do just that.

________________________________________

________________________________________

A few days later had Fiona walking through the garage in a bit of a panic. She was going to take Lindsay on a date in five minutes and after completely freaking out over what to wear, she had realized she didn’t have a car. 

There were some inconspicuous cars that she could take, but this was Lindsay! She needed something special …something… Pink! Geoff wouldn’t mind if she lent his car. Probably.

After all the panic from the clothes and the car, the rest of the date went by like a breeze. They shared a kiss when Lindsay stepped into the car and the drive to the beach in the north was lovely.

Fiona parked the car near Mount Chiliad. The women first took a walk through Paleto forest, before they relaxed on the beach for the rest of the day. They had dinner at a lovely restaurant in Paleto Bay where they had a view of the ocean. After that they took a stroll along the beach. All in all a perfect day.

Perfect , that was, until they reached the parking lot where they had left the car. 

It was gone. 

Fiona cursed herself for taking the highly noticeable pink car. Off course some fucker stole it, ruining their perfect date.

“Damn it Lindsay, I’m sorry. Some fucker stole the car.” The New Yorker apologized. 

“Well, while that would’ve sucked, I don’t think that is was happened here.” Lindsay said. 

“What do you mean.” 

Lindsay led her to the spot the car had been parked. “If you follow the tire tracks, you’ll see the car didn’t go backwards…” 

“I forgot the handbreak!” Fiona exclaimed as she ran to the edge of the parking spot. 

The lot was at a slight decline that quickly turned steeper. And at the bottom, like Lindsay had predicted, laid the wreckage of the pink car. And as if faith hadn’t been cruel enough that, the car chose that moment to blow up.

“Noooo.” Fiona wailed. “Geoff is going to kill me.” 

“Eh, don’t worry about it. We’ll make up something to make it seem less bad.” Lindsay soothed her.

While Fiona stared at the wreckage, Lindsay had called them a cab. 

When the cab dropped them off at the tower with the penthouse, Lindsay gave Fiona a quick peck on her cheek. 

“Thank you for today. I had a lovely date. I’m not sure whether I can top this, but I’ll sure as hell try.” Lindsay said.

Fiona thanked her with a drawn out kiss.

“Not sure whether Geoff will let me life after he heard what happened, but if he does, I’m sure I’ll love whatever you plan.” Fiona replied. 

When they got upstairs, it seemed that Geoff was already berating someone else.

“I can’t believe you blew up my fucking car!” Geoff exclaimed.

“I can’t believe you’re still blaming us even though we told you we didn’t blow up your stupid car!” shouted Michael. 

“It was totally the two of you!” Geoff yelled.

“Oi! I have nothing to do with this. It must have been Ryan and Jeremy after you accused them last time” Gavin yelled back

As the yelling continued, Lindsay leant over to Fiona: “I love how our dates tend to end up with explosions.” 

________________________________________  
________________________________________

It was on the sixth date that Fiona and Lindsay ran into the filth of the city. It was their first date in the city during the day, and they were having a picnic in one of the larger parks in the city. Lindsay had baked cupcake and the girls were enjoying them in peace. 

Both girls had dressed appropriately for the first Los Santos pride that would officially start the next day, but there were lots of people walking around that were already dressed up for the occasion. Lindsay was dressed in a loud rainbow colored dress, while Fiona wore a crop top in the pinks and purples of the bi-flag and a pair of black shorts. 

Their peace was broken by the sounds of a loud argument a couple of feet away. A group of white men were accosting a pride group, yelling slurs and other things. 

Fiona was about to stand up to beat up the white guys, but Lindsay stopped her. “This is not our fight, love.” 

“What do you mean?! This is totally our fight! Those guys are fucki…” Lindsay stopped Fiona in the middle of her rant.

“Words or fists won’t help in this situation. We need something else, something like…”

________________________________________

“A sniper rifle?!” Fiona exclaimed. “Why do you have a sniper rifle in your trunk.?!”

“I don’t have a sniper rifle in my trunk. I have two of them.” Lindsay explained. “They were meant for some shooting practice on Mount Chilliad, or something. But I guess some knees are also fun to pop.”

Fiona picked up the red and grey sniper rifle. “Is this Alfredo’s? “

Lindsay shrugged. “It might be.”

They snuck through some alleys until they found a building with an accessible fire escape. From their vantage point they could clearly make out which people were causing trouble for lgbt+-ers. 

Their goals wasn’t to kill people, unless they truly harmed people. The two women aimed for feet, knees and genitals. Points were given for the location, distance and difficulty of the shots. 

When people started to catch on to what was happening and starting to panic, they quickly relocated to another position. The cycle continued for a few more times, before they decided to call it quits.

Fiona won since she was the best shot of the two of them. But Fiona insisted that Lindsay had won for originality. She had shot various objects that would then harm the intended victims. The brunette insisted that that should get its own points, even though they hadn’t agreed on it before hand.

________________________________________

When they returned home, it was to a quiet penthouse. To their surprise, the penthouse wasn’t empty though. The “main” six were seated in the living room. 

“Hey, you’re just in time for the show. Come sit and look menacing.” Jeremy called to them.

Fiona eyed Lindsay who shrugged. They took a seat in the loveseat. Of the group only Ryan and Geoff looked slightly menacing. Ryan had his make-up on and Geoff seemed to be fuming. The others were mostly grinning.

“So what exactly are we waiting for?” Fiona asked.

She was shushed immediately by Gavin. Fiona was about to verbally attack the Brit for shushing her, but the opening of the door stopped her.

Judging by the voices Trevor and Alfredo had just entered the penthouse.

“Hey guys” Alfredo greeted. “And gals.” Trevor added. 

They were met with silence and glares from the guys and Jack. 

Alfredo visibly grew nervous. “Uhm, did something happen?”

“Happen?! Did something happen he asks!” Geoff yelled. 

Most people in the room jumped at the outburst.

“Twenty three people shot and the numbers are still going up.” Geoff fumed. “All shot in various locations with a sniper rifle. And guess whose rifles are missing from the armory.” 

Fiona didn’t dare to even glance at Lindsay. Afraid that the others would see it and jump to the right conclusions. 

Alfredo and Trevor tried to defend themselves, but Geoff didn’t give them much room to talk.

Their boss was a bit scary when he was angry, and Fiona hadn’t been with the crew for long enough to feel comfortable with owning up to the things she and Lindsay had done. While the others were getting the blame, they also got the fame. It was hurting her pride a bit.

After the yelling, Fiona and Lindsay went to the formers room. Without prompting, Fiona told her girlfriend about her feelings. Lindsay nodded along with her.

“What do you want to do? Own up to the mischief we caused, or see how far we can take this before doing so?” Lindsay asked her. 

Fiona’s eyed widened at the last part. She hadn’t even considered the second option. The first three times happened on accident, at least on her part. Doing it on purpose sounded a lot more fun.

The sparkle in her eyes told Lindsay enough, and they started plotting…

________________________________________

________________________________________

It was decided that Jack would be the next victim of their schemes. 

“I mean, it’s Jack. It has to be something plane related, or at least flying. She’s our pilot.” Fiona said. “On the down side, I have no idea how to fly.” 

“With the amount of planes and helicopters I have crashed, I’m not keen on taking any chances either.” Lindsay replied.

“We already crashed Geoff’s car, so destroying his planes sounds unoriginal.” The blonde added.

Fiona raised an eyebrow. “You make it sounds like that happened on purpose. “

“Eh tomato, tomahto.”

Fiona shook her head and focused her attention on the white board. It was depressingly empty apart from Jack’s name. Her attention was caught by movement outside of the window.

“Guess we’re not suited for planning things in advance.” Lindsay remarked with a sigh.

“Or maybe we just need to think outside this room.” Fiona said as she turned around.

”Look.” She said while pointing out the window. 

Lindsay moved to stand beside her. “What am I looking for?” she asked.

“You see that plane with the message hanging behind it? What if we hire some people to do the flying for us? I’m talking planes dropping flyers or other stuff, planes writing messages with smoke, planes like that one with a message behind it.” Fiona said excitedly.

“Fiona?” Lindsay asked. 

“Yeah?” Fiona answered as she turned to face her girlfriend.

“I love you.” Lindsay said and she gave Fiona a long kiss.

Fiona returned it was equal passion. “I love you too.” She replied, slightly out of breath. 

The rest of the planning was postponed for another time.  
________________________________________

Since money was no boundary, they were able to commence the plan only two weeks after the initial idea. They had spend days ironing out the details.

The smoke planes were responsible for making four huge AH-crew signs out of green smoke, but with a dildo in the middle instead of a rubber ducky. The logos would be made on the north, east, south and west side of the city. Ensuring it would and could be seen by as many people as possible.

The planes with the messages behind them had various jokes about the crew. Things that only the crew would recognize. Like “www.nosenoboundaries.com “. Fiona hadn’t been able to stand straight due to laughing after she heard about its origin. 

For the finishing touch, they had planes drop tropical flowers that were commonly found in the design of Jack’s shirts. They hoped that that would be enough to make Jack look suspicious.

On the day of the operation, the girls were relaxing on the roof. They were the only ones in the penthouse, everyone else had things to do in the city. 

The weather was beautiful with clear skies and a little to no breeze. They’d brought up the cooler which was filled with drinks and they were both enjoying a drink when they heard the sounds of planes. 

The logos were first, making everyone look at the skies. It was followed by the messages that would fly above the city for a while. The operation ended with the flowers that were dropped around the city. 

The women had made sure that a plane would drop flowers above the penthouse. The shared a kiss while the flowers rained down around them. 

Fiona picked up a bright pink flower and tucked it in Lindsay hair. They shared a smile and another kiss before Lindsay ordered Fiona to turn around so she could braid the others woman’s hair and add flowers to it.  
________________________________________

Jack did indeed get the blame for the stunt, but there was no yelling this time. Geoff could be heard muttering about the fact that his moustache had been magnificent, no matter what the message on the plane had said.

________________________________________  
________________________________________

Lindsay and Fiona were looking at an empty whiteboard again. 

“Matt is too lazy to do anything, and I really don’t want Geoff to get mad at the B team for nothing.” Fiona sighed.

“Myatt.” Corrected Lindsay.

“But I don’t want to repeat anyone, even though we could have the lads as a team take the blame.” Fiona added.

“Uhu.” Lindsay agreed, while looking at her phone.

“Do you want to take a break?” Fiona asked, seeing that Lindsay was distracted.

“No, I think I just got the answer for all of our problems.” Lindsay answered. “Funhaus is in town this weekend.”  
________________________________________

It didn’t take them long make a plan. The idea was again inspired from looking out of the window. Lindsay had pointed out some forced perspective artwork. Things that could only been seen from a specific location.

“We’ll hire various street artists to paint certain buildings in a certain way so Geoff has a perfect view of the Funhaus logo outside of his bedroom window.” Lindsay explained.

Planning it out without any experience was harder than they had expected and they had been forced to roam the city for a street artist that could help them plan the whole thing. Luckily the artist had some contacts that could help with the painting job.

They were forced to smuggle the artist to the penthouse and into Geoff’s room so they could get an idea of the scope and the planning of the project. The artist also ask for a camera that captured the scene so they could see the progress while they worked and fix any possible mistakes. 

Funhaus would be leaving on Sunday evening, so the plan was for the logo to be there Monday morning. The painters spent the weekend planning out the project and outlining the design without making it obvious. 

A few buildings could be painted during the day, but a lot of work needed to be done during the night. Fiona and Lindsay helped with painting and provided drinks and food for everyone.

They were done just as the sun started to rise, and the women raced back to the penthouse to wait for the results.

Geoff didn’t disappoint. 

Everyone that wasn’t awake yet, meaning everyone but Fiona, Lindsay, Jeremy and Jack, were woken up by Geoff’s scream. 

Jack and Jeremy were immediately armed and Lindsay and Fiona copied them, even though they knew Geoff wasn’t in any danger. 

“Those fuckers!” Geoff yelled. 

Jeremy and Jack looked at each other before hurrying towards Geoff’s room. Lindsay and Fiona followed them again. 

Geoff looked at them as they entered. “Look what they did! They destroyed my view!” 

The view was amazing. The Funhaus logo was clearly visible even though it was almost a mile away. The bright orange contrasted brightly on the dark concrete of the buildings.

“Holy shit!” Jeremy exclaimed. “I’m kind off impressed.” He admitted.

Jack nodded beside him. “How the hell did they do this?” she wondered out loud. 

The other joined them in the room, having followed Geoff’s screams.

Michael and Gavin immediately burst out laughing. Ryan had a smirk on his face and looked thoughtful. Trevor cursed since he slept on the same side of the building. Alfredo moved to the window to get a better view. His eyes fell on an object that shouldn’t be there, but he didn’t mention anything just yet.

________________________________________  
________________________________________

The next two weeks passed quietly. Geoff had the buildings repainted with his face, complete with his moustache. He had glared at Jack while he pointed out that detail. Jack had just smiled in amusement.

The peace and quiet was broken when Geoff announced they would be planning their next big heist and to get their ass to the conference room. Everyone took a seat in the comfortable chairs and focused their attention on Geoff. To their surprise he gave the word to Alfredo.

“Ooh Fredos first heist.” Jeremy remarked. 

Ryan faked pinking a tear away. “They grow up so quickly.” He sniffled.

“Ugh stuff it you two.” Alfredo sighed. 

The Battle Buddies grinned at each other, but remained silent.

“So let’s get one with this.” Alfredo began. He pushed a button and the windows were slowly blocked and the lights darkened, while a huge television screen lowered from the ceiling.

“For me, everything began two weeks ago, when I found a hidden camera on Geoff’s window. It was faced towards the Funhaus logo.” 

Fiona froze in her chair.

“A cause of concern? Sure. But it was probably placed there by the person that had planned the prank. My concern grew when I found out that it was connected to a phone outside of our crew. Still not that bad if you think about the fact that Funhaus was the suspect for this prank.” 

A few people nodded.

“So I traced the signal to the owner of the phone and found this.” 

Alfredo showed a picture of the painter.

“So I let our systems run the picture against the camera feed in the penthouse and I found this.”

Alfredo showed multiple pictures of the painter, Lindsay and Fiona.

“Lindsay and Fiona?!” “What…” “How?” 

The rest of the crew and even Geoff looked surprised at the revelation. Fiona had thought Alfredo had already brought Geoff up to speed. Apparently this wasn’t the case. She wasn’t sure what was worse.

“So this made me suspicious off a few incidents that happened the last few weeks.” Alfredo continued.

Fiona gulped.

Alfredo clicked from picture to picture.

Fiona and Lindsay at the airfield talking to a pilot; looking at various flowers. Shots from them shooting people on the roof; holding the snipers; Lindsay stealing the snipers. Various shots from Lindsay and Fiona in Geoff’s car, eating in the restaurant, in the cab, Fiona taking the car. The last thing was a video off the car rolling towards the depot, followed by a blurrier shot from a distance that clearly showed Fiona and Lindsay if you knew what to look for.

All the pictures and videos were taken by camera’s across the city.

It was silent for a moment, then:

“You!” Ryan exclaimed.

“We got got.” Gavin muttered.

Michael was laughing his signature laugh.

“I think Geoff owes us all an apology.” Trevor declared.

Jack and Jeremy agreed.

“Yeah Geoff. You yelled at us for nothing. Didn’t even believe us when we, rightfully even, denied it.” Jeremy affirmed.

The rant they got from Geoff was worse than all the others. But Fiona found she didn’t mind it. She felt acknowledges by the rest of the crew. She was proud off herself and her girlfriend. And she felt happy. Really what more could she ask for?

Fiona smiled at Lindsay, who somehow felt her gaze and turned around. The blonde smiled back and they kissed in the middle of Geoff’s rant.

**Author's Note:**

> I initially didn't want to write Fiona, since I wasn't sure whether I was able to write her well enough, but I hope I did decently enough.


End file.
